1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the production of a security card, particularly a finance card or a card for the purpose of identification, preferably an ID card, wherein the same is a personal identification card or another identification card, access authorization card, etc., by way of example, and the security card has a card body and a film which is irreversibly attached to the card body. In addition, the invention relates to a corresponding security card.
2. Description of Related Art
The security cards addressed here can be, by way of example, a finance card—meaning a cash card, money card, debit card, credit card, or other card which serves as a method of payment. In addition, the term ‘security card’ also means a card used for the purpose of identification—for example an ID card, a personal identification card, another identification card, or an access authorization card. These security cards can particularly be plastic cards.
Such security cards have a card body which is imprinted for the purpose of personalization, and/or which is configured with security elements which serve the purpose of providing protection against counterfeit. These can be, by way of example, holograms or visually- and/or electronically readable information. After being personalized and/or after being equipped with other visually- and/or electronically readable information, the card bodies are covered by a transparent and/or holographic film. This serves as protection for the card body and for the information on the same, and also serves as protection against counterfeit.
For the purpose of attaching the film to the card body in an irreversible manner, a method is used whereby a transparent hot melt adhesive functions as an adhesive between the card body and the film, at a very high temperature. The transparent adhesive is most commonly placed on the film, which is pressed onto the card body by the application of temperature and pressure.
In addition, the practice is known in the prior art of irreversibly attaching the film to the card body by means of an adhesive agent which cures when electromagnetic waves are applied to the same.
In the production method which defines the class, and in the case of the security cards which are produced using said method, it is problematic that the film attached to the card body can become detached from the card body. This is due in no small part to the heavy loads which such cards are subjected to during everyday use.
By way of example, finance cards are carried by the owner in a wallet, and repeatedly inserted into a corresponding compartment of the wallet. In addition, such finance cards are inserted into—among other things—automatic teller machines. As a result, the security cards are subjected to strong mechanical loads by the repeated impacts—particularly along their edge regions. This leads to a separation of the film from the card body after a certain amount of time.
In addition, it is problematic with the known security cards that the edges, in particular, of the film offer a point of engagement for detaching the film from the security card. As such, the known security cards are only protected against counterfeit to a limited degree.